


would you be so kind?

by barbieebitch



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Blasian oc, Colourism, F/M, Foul Language, I do not know how to tag, Mom! Oc, OT8, PoC, Racial Slur, Racism, Slow Burn, anyway please help me, black! oc, eight member, female member, i like to swear, jared 19, like a lot, or spell, so pls be nice, tags will be added as a go along, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbieebitch/pseuds/barbieebitch
Summary: “Let's write a storyBe in my bookYou've got to join me on my pageAt least take a look”Life sucksBut Life especially sucks for Park Nancy, after barely surviving in a foreign place with a one year old son she seeks for a way to better her life. Lucky for her Bighit is auditioning today.ORI suck at summaries
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> 『 in which Nancy loses her job and somehow gets dragged to audition for a small entertainment company known as bighit 』
> 
> trigger warning: racial slurs and shitty writing

THE AIR IS THICK WITH THE SCENT OF COFFEE and Nancy drunk in the aroma like all the other patrons in the other shop, she wrapped her fingers around the over sized latte and brought it to a table. She smiled at the man and even thought he was wearing a mask she was certain he had smiled back. “And so you’re back, Mr. Mystery man when you didn’t come back for your lunch coffee, I was worried.” She said a teasing undertone in her voice.

Her mystery man let out a small sound of laughter “You make it sound like I’m addicted.” She snorted picking up a discarded cup from a near by table “Are you trying to convince me your not.” He shook his head and she could see the corner of his eyes crinkle up “Touché, Nancy-ah”

She gave her mystery man a floating kiss and he pretended to catch it. It had become a sort of parting ritual between the two, Nancy couldn’t even recall what day the two had become so close, all she knew is one day it had been a simple relationship of barista and customer and the next it was full of teasing and flying kisses.

Nancy walked back to the cash register, ready to take her next order.She smiled brightly at the young teen in front of her who returned her smile with a disgruntled sneer, Nancy smile faulted slightly but nether less she continued “Hi! What can I get you?”

“Can I have a latte but with no milk.” Nancy blinked at the girl, she couldn’t have been serious right- no Nancy clearly must have misheard “Pardon?” The teens disgruntled sneer hardened as she rolled her eyes at the young barista “I SAID I want a latte with no milk”

Oh. Nancy had heard correctly.

The dark skinned girl breathed in deeply, she knew she had to keep her composure no matter how stupid the customer was. Painting an obviously fake smile on her face, she turned to the young girl her age “ma’am I think you may be mistaken, a latte is made with espresso and steamed milk.. without milk it’s not really a latte.”

The girl remained unsatisfied, and released a loud groan “god foreigners can be so dumb sometimes. I’m going to say it slowly for you. I. Want. A. Latte. Without. Milk.” Nancy was loosing her patience, her eyes had narrowed into slits and were clearly showing the vexation she felt “ma’am I can understand you perfectly. I am practically fluent in Korean. I cannot make you a latte without milk. Latte literally means coffee and milk. If you’re looking for something similar I would recommend-“

Nancy was cut off by the rude teen screaming loudly in frustration and the dark skinned girl didn’t know whether to throttle the younger girl or hide behind the counter, by now the whole cafe was watching the spectacle. “These goddamn n*ggar’s need to go back to their countries since they clearly can’t operate in ours.” The teen whispered to her friend beside her(although it wasn’t really a whisper and she said it loud enough so Nancy could hear.)

Okay Nancy was pissed off now

Internally she imagined wrapping her hand around the obnoxious teens throat, until a single syllable couldn’t pass through her lips. But she had to remind herself that she was in public and not only that she needed this job to survive. She barely had enough for Jayden and herself to survive on.

As if possible her smile got even faker “ma’am I’m going to ask you to refrain from using words you don’t know the meaning of.” A high pitched screech filtered through the bustling cafe and Nancy watched shocked as the girl suddenly grabbed her stomach, Nancy watched with wide eyes as her manager rushed to the customers side(who was blubbering on about Nancy hurting her)

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Was Nancy’s first response when her manager peered over the wailing girl to meet eyes with her waitress. Sending the girl a sad smile, she wrapped her slender hands around Nancy’s wrist and gently pulled her into the small break room “Nancy I’m going to have to let you go.”

The younger girl let her jaw drop open as she looked at her manager with disbelief “But I-“

“I know” her manager soothed “but this is going to keep happening. Nancy your a great worker and a kind girl, but foreigners like you are still pretty new in Korea. I was talking risk when I gave you this job. I’m sorry.”

The dark skinned girl sighed through her nose, knowing better than to make a scene she removed her apron and placed it in the managers out stretched palms. She tried to ignore the prickly sensation in her eyes and sent one last smile to her mystery man, who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes, before pushing the glass door and ending up on the quiet street corner.

Although it wasn’t quiet for long, a woman ran down the street, her hair messily put in a bun and a stack of papers sitting in the crooks of her arms. The women was muttering something about ‘auditions’ and how ‘she has no one’ and this ‘was not the way to go’ Nancy at first dismissed the women’s loud mumbles and sat down on a bench drowning in her own self pity.

But when the women suddenly landed in Nancy’s direct line vision holding a flyer and putting on, what Nancy could only assume as her attempt of, puppy eyes. She kinda had to focus. “Audition?” The women asked, her eyes wide and the hopefulness in her eyes was crystal clear. Nancy hadn’t been listening to what the women had said before. But based on the flyer in front of her and the women’s desperate nature, she was guessing the woman was a scout and needed to send someone to audition urgently.

The teen opened her mouth to reject but upon looking at the woman’s eyes she couldn’t help but agree. She couldn’t crush the hope in that woman’s eyes not when she had been on the same position several times. So that’s how she ended up singing an acoustic version of poker face to a board of people

The man, who Nancy believed was known as Bang si hyuk, stood up with a large smile on his face “I’m so glad you auditioned for the final spot Ms. Park”

Final spot? Nancy had no clue, what was going on. She had guessed she was auditioning to be a trainee for some company. She had heard this was pretty common. She planned to simply refuse(if she even somehow managed to pass the audition) but now the male in front of her was spouting something about how it was great concept, a girl in a guy group and whatnot.

The CEO placed a stack of papers in front of her, a large grin on his face as he got excited of what it seemed to the greatest creation he had ever thought of “So are you ready to be an Idol?”

Idol? Nancy was confused she thought it was trainee then Idol. These guys must be desperate. Then again.. Idols got paid did they not? So with the thought of having enough money to actually eat something other than cup ramen for a change she signed the contract.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad:  
> @barbiebixch
> 
> and tumblr  
> @barbieebitch 
> 
> tweet me all your bts memes pls  
> @barbiebabieeee


End file.
